Pretty Cure 15th Anniversary Live ~15☆Dreams Come True~
is a live concert that will take place at Nakano SunPlaza, Tokyo on January 19 and January 20, 2019. It celebrates the 15th anniversary of the Pretty Cure series and will have all OP/ED singers appearing as well as numerous voice actors of the Cures themselves. Set Lists Day 1= #We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure #SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode #La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ #Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! #You make me happy! #Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! #Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! #Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) #'MC - 1' #With Your Whole Smile #'MC - 2' #Pretty Cure Tension BING BING BANG BANG! #Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!! #Bunny Gift #Courage Is Inside Of You #'MC - 3' #Girls never give up life #Happy Come Come #Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom. #Ganbalance de Dance #'MC - 4' #SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode! #Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe #Full of Thanks #Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ #Come on! Pretty Cure All Stars #Get You! Love Love?! #So Sparkle My True Love! #H@ppy Together!!! #Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ #GO by "Smiling is Victory!" #Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime #HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU #'MC - 5' #'ENCORE' #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~The One and Only Lights~ |-| Day 2 (Day ver.)= #We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure #SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode #Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2 #Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure #Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! #Love Link #Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure #Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! #Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! #Heartcatch☆Paradise! #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) #'MC - 1' #With Your Whole Smile #'MC - 2' #Passion! ∞(Infinity) #Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!! #Bunny Gift #Courage Is Inside Of You #'MC - 3' #Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure #Riding Towards Our Dreams Together♪ #Dodeca・Love #Treasure #~SONGBIRD~ #Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪ #'MC - 4' #Pretty Cure・Memory #From Here And Now #We'll Smile Tomorrow! #Get You! Love Love?! #Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ #Yay! Yay! Yay! #Beyond The Sky #Party Has Come #Dreams are the Path to the Future #CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ #Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime #HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU #'MC - 5' #'ENCORE' #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~The One and Only Lights~ |-| Day 2 (Night ver.)= #We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure #SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode #Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! #Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure #Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! #Love Link #Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure #Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! #La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ #Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! #You make me happy! #Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~ #Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! #Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) #'MC - 1' #Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!! #Bunny Gift #Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure #Riding Towards Our Dreams Together♪ #Dodeca・Love #Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪ #Treasure #'MC - 2' #Heartcatch☆Paradise! #Girls never give up life #Happy Come Come #Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom. #Ganbalance de Dance #'MC - 3' #With Your Whole Smile #Get You! Love Love?! #Rewind Memory #Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure #WINkle! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe☆ #Impossible!? Possible!! IN the Alright?! #So Sparkle My True Love! #H@ppy Together!!! #GO by "Smiling is Victory!" #Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ #Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! #Yay! Yay! Yay! #Beyond The Sky #Party Has Come #Dreams are the Path to the Future #CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ #Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime #'MC - 4' #HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU #'MC - 5' #'ENCORE' #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~The One and Only Lights~ Trivia *Despite having not aired yet, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Miracle Universe's opening themes were performed. Video Links *Official Concert Page Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Pretty Cure Lives